Bajo un árbol de Hogwarts
by fcvalley
Summary: Si recuerdo correctamente esto fue algo que escribí hace mucho años basado en mis compañeros de colegio. No tiene ningún tipo de sentido, calidad o continuación.
1. Solo 4 meses

Situémonos en Inglaterra, más específicamente en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, más específicamente aun bajo la sombra del haya a la orilla del lago, donde un grupo de de alegres jóvenes platican relajadamente.

-Casi no puedo creer que este sea nuestro ultimo año- decía una muchacha de unos 17 años, angelicales ojos ámbar y cabello muy alborotado (Lioness jaja xD)

-Ni yo. No Puedo creer que me queden solo 4 meses para disfrutar de las bellezas masculinas de este lugar –comentaba una pelirroja de 16 años mientras miraba con lujuria a un par de chicos que paseaban por ahí.

-Yo por mi parte no puedo contener las ganas de salir de aquí. Quiero terminar con este asunto de la profecía cuanto antes. Estoy aburrido de tener a Voldemort en mi cabeza a cada momento. Ni siquiera puedo dormir tranquilo –dijo cerrando los ojos el chico de cabello negro alborotado y características gafas circulares. Luego volvió a abrir los ojos y continuó-. Hace dos noches soñaba que estaba en una playa con la modelo Morelia en bikini y de4 la nada aparece Voldemort con una bañador de cuerpo completo a rayas…Me dan escalofríos de solo pensarlo –y acto seguido se removió incomodo en el lugar mientras un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo.

Todos sus amigos rieron, menos una chica de cabello rubio desarreglado y soñadores ojos azules. Ella se encontraba demasiado ocupada leyendo el "Minamilloso" (N.A: Mezcla entre Minami y el quisquilloso...jajaj obvio). Junto a ella se encontraba un bolso cubierto en su totalidad por chapitas de Anime y parches con mensajes como "I Saw a Wrackspurt" ("Yo vi un Torposoplo")

-Y en tres días más, Ron volverá al colegio –dijo una chica de largo cabello negro- me pregunto como le habrá ido en su intercambio a EEUU –preguntó dirigiéndose a una muchacha de aspecto desaliñado que escuchaba música, pero que se encontraba echada de cualquier forma contra el tronco del árbol- ¿Lavender?...¡¿LAVENDER! – le gritaba a la chica mientras movía una mano frente a su cara, pero no consiguió respuesta alguna.

-Olvídalo Parvati, No va a escucharte, debe estar escuchando algunos de esos grupos _muggles _que tanto le gustan ahora…_Nervana_ o algo parecido –le dijo Ginny, la chica pelirroja, mientras hacia un gesto con la mano como tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto.

De pronto, de la nada aparece un chico de cara redonda con el dedo índice levantado y que con voz solemne y monótona dice:

-De hecho, el nombre de la banda no es _Nervana_ sino que es Nirvana. Eso lo sé por que yo tenia un vecino que vendía música y que una vez me contó que Nirvana…

-Si, si Neville…tú y tus vecinos –lo interrumpió Harry (N.A. El de pelo negro...para los lentos)

Continuaron ablando (y burlándose de Neville) durante el resto de la tarde hasta que la chica de cabello alborotado dijo:

-Chicos se esta colocando demasiado helado, ¿Por qué no entramos al castillo?

-Hermione tiene razón –dijo Ginny –además casi todos los chicos lindos ya entraron y debo arreglarme para bajar sexy al Gran Comedor. Tengo 1 semana para enamorar a GianFrancisco, el chico de 4to Año.

Todos la miraron con sorpresa y rodaron los ojos.

-Acaso no es un poco…joven para ti? –preguntó Parvati, al tiempo que se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia el castillos junto con el resto.

-Para nada! –dijo Ginny como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo coquetear con chicos 3 años menor que ella –además el otro día lo vi sin polera durante un entrenamiento de Quidditch y era un verdadero bombón, no tiene nada que envidiarle a los de 6to con esos pectorales y…

Así continuo la charla hasta que se despidieron de Luna al pie de las escaleras.

Allí vieron a un grupo de chicos que rodeaban a una muchacha idéntica a Parvati, mientras le hacían preguntas como "¿Quieres que te haga los deberes?" o "¿Deseas que planche tu ropa?".

-¿No es esa tu hermana Padma? –le pregunto Lavender a Parvati mientras apagaba su discman.

-¡Es Cierto! –Exclamó- ¡¡Padma!...¡¡¡¡Padma! Soy yo! Parvati!...¡HOLA! –gritaba Parvati mientras movía exageradamente los brazos tratando de llamar la atención de su gemela.

Padma al verla abrió los ojos con pánico y rápidamente se cubrió el rostro con una mano mientras aceleraba el paso y murmuraba algo que sonó como "Rápido…Muévanse muévanse. No la miren…ignórenla…".

Todos sus amigos miraron a Parvati con una cara que iba desde la incredulidad a la lastima. En especial Lavender que sabia lo mucho que había sufrido su amiga por culpa de su hermana.

-Oh!...seguramente no me vio- dijo Parvati con un pequeño tic nervioso en el ojo y una voz que quería denotar indiferencia, aunque todos sabían lo mucho que el afectaba el "Asunto Gemela" como solían referirse al tema.

Continuaron caminando como si nada hubiera ocurrido, en parte porque no querian darle mas importancia al asunto.

Llegaron al retrato de la Señora Gorda y luego de decir la contraseña (Ponta Erised) chicos y chicas subieron a sus respectivas torres.

Luego de una hora todos se encontraban abajo. Todos menos Ginny a quien tuvieron que esperar otros 20 minutos. Para cuando bajo parecía que iba a una entrega de los premios de la academia pues llevaba una minifalda de terciopelo negro y un top rojo.

Harry la miró como embobado, cosa que hacia bastante últimamente, a pesar de la insistente voz de su cabeza que le decía "¡No lo hagas Harry! ¡No te rindas a sus encantos!"

Una vez que estuvieron todo listos se encaminaron al gran comedor, pero antes de que Harry pudiera poner un pie es su interior, un chico de lacio pelo rubio y que arrastraba las palabras se le interpuso en el camino.

-Cierra la boca cara-rajada. Estas inundando todo con tu saliva de tanto que miras a esa Weasley.

-Apártate de mi camino Malfoy, no estoy de ánimo para soportar tu cara de estupido. Quizás te gustaría un pequeño cambio de look. ¿Qué te parece peludo, con cuatro patas y un hocico, huroncito? –respondió Harry al tiempo que sacaba su varita.

- No creas que te temo Potter. Aquí no están tus amigos para ayudarte –le respondió desafiante el rubio.

-No los necesito para acabar con una escoria como tú – y antes de que el Slytherin pudiera responder Harry levanto su varita y exclamó - _¡Expelliar…_

_-_¡¿¡¿Que está ocurriendo aquí!

----------------

Jajajajaja uta la istora que me keo pajera…

Ya da

Esta va deikaa a donald que va a ser el uniko ek la va a leer

Jejejeje

Y eso

Bye

Kapu


	2. Enamorado ¿otra vez?

**Enamorado ¿otra vez?**

- No creas que te temo Potter. Aquí no están tus amigos para ayudarte –le respondió desafiante el rubio.

-No los necesito para acabar con una escoria como tú – y antes de que el Slytherin pudiera responder Harry levanto su varita y exclamó - _¡Expelliar…_

_-_¡¿¡¿Que está ocurriendo aquí!

Ambos chicos se detuvieron inmediatamente al escuchar una voz de mujer. Los dos sabían perfectamente de quien era esta voz, y definitivamente no querían arriesgarse a encontrarse con ella.

-¡¡He preguntado que que esta ocurriendo aquí! – repitió una mujer de rostro severo y cabello cano fuertemente peinado en un moño. Al ver que los chicos se quedeban en silencio frunció aun mas el seño (si es posible) –, no puedo creer que aun sigan con estas riñas infantiles, por Dios. Malfoy 10 puntos menos. Y Potter, usted me ha defraudado, sobre todo por encontrarse en Gryffidor. Me avergüenza que un muchacho de mi propia casa este dando tan deplorable espectáculo, aunque me duela el alma voy a tener que quitarle 20 puntos.

-¡Pero prof…! –comenzó Harry

-Nada de peros señor Potter o me temo que tendré que agregarle unos días de detención –y luego de esto entro al Gran Comedor con paso firme.

Harry la siguió de cerca para evitar mirar a Draco que intentaba reír disimuladamente. Una vez que estuvo en su mesa se sentó entre Hermione y Lavender, quien estaba nuevamente con los audífonos puestos.

-¿Qué te ocurrió Harry? –preguntó Hermione con cara de preocupación

-Malfoy me abordó en la entrada y estuvimos a punto de batirnos en duelo. Hasta que apareció McGonagall y le quitó 10 puntos a Malfoy ¡Y 20 a mi! –le respondió Harry a su mejor amiga.

- Yo no se que le ocurre a _esa mujer_ (x no decir vieja) últimamente. Es totalmente insoportable. Es cono si odiara a todo aquel que no haya nacido hace 100 años como ella – comentó Parvati algo enojada.

-¿Es que acaso no lo supieron? –preguntó Ginny- ¡A McGonagall la dejaron plantada! –exclamo la pelirroja lo suficientemente alto como para que solo sus amigos la escuchasen.

-¡¿¡¿Quéee! – preguntaron sus amigos al unísono. Harry comenzó a imaginar a su profesora vestida de novia en un altar y enviando maleficios a diestra y siniestra por que su "prometido" no llegaba. La simple idea le produjo risa.

-Si. Bueno, no plantada en matrimonio obviamente – y la visión de Harry se esfumó -, pero un chico de 5to con el que salí la semana pasada….¿O era de 4to?...no lo recuerdo muy bien, por que la semana pasada salí también con uno de 4to que estaba muy bueno y…

-¡¡¡¡Ginny! – le reprendieron Lavender y Parvati.

-Esta bien, esta bien. Como les decía, me contó que escucho a McGonagall mientras hablaba con la enfermera (N.A. tuve como media hora buscando el nombre de esa vieja y no lo encontré…era señora pomfrey o algo parecido) y dijo que estaba casi llorando. Dice que escucho como le hablaba de que durante las vacaciones de Navidad se había citado con un hombre y este la había dejado esperando por mas de una hora hasta que finalmente le envió una lechuza avisando que no llegaría – decía con emoción Ginny. Todos sabían que a la pelirroja le encantaban los chismes y rumores del colegio – Lo ultimo que alcanzó a escuchar antes de que lo atraparan fue como McGonagall le aseguraba que se rendía definitivamente al hecho de permanecer sola hasta morir –finalizó la muchacha dramáticamente como si esta fuera la noticia del año.

-Bueno ya estaba bueno que se diera cuenta que no esta _en edad _ de andarse citando como si fuera una chiquilla. Quiero decir… ¿alguien sabe realmente que edad tiene McGonagall? – Preguntó Parvati.

Todos pensaron durante un momento. Harry nunca había tratado de calcular la edad de su profesora, pero estaba seguro que ya no era una "jovencita".

-Ni idea –finalizó Lavender –. Pero eso explica muchas cosas, sobre todo la mirada de odio que nos dirige cada vez que hablamos con algún muchacho en el pasillo. O porque nos quita puntos cuando le pedimos prestada una pluma a los chicos de Ravenclaw durante sus horas. (N.A. si se que trasformaciones no es con Ravenclaw..pero es para que calce)

Continuaron cenando y hablando sobre tonterías -aunque todos muy en su interior todavía trataban de adivinar la edad de McGonagall-. Pero Harry seguía pensando en lo que le había dicho Malfoy. A él no le podía gustar Ginny… no de nuevo. Después de estar juntos una vez en 5to **y otra vez **6to realmente se había convencido de que no estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Pero simplemente no podía evitarlo, al cabo de un par de meses separados las mariposas en su estomago volvían a hacer su aparición cada vez que hablaban. El ojiverde estaba metido en estos pensamientos cuando su amiga le habló.

-A propósito, Harry –le preguntó Hermione - ¿Qué te dijo Malfoy esta vez como para que intentaras batirte a duelo con él?. Generalmente lo ignoras y ya. Pero hace meses que no te provoca hasta el punto de atacarse.

"Esta chica tiene que saber Legeremancia" pensó Harry.

-No nada, tu sabes, es Malfoy. Le encanta molestar sobre…cosas…-y antes de que su amiga pudiera seguir preguntando se metió un inmenso trozo de tarta a la boca y fingió interes en la "charla" sobre Quidditch que estaban teniendo Dean y Seamus.

Era verdad que durante la ausencia de Ron en el ultimo año Hermione y él se habian acercado inmensamente. Harry le contaba todo, y se quedaban horas en la Sala Comun hablando sobre nada, pero no tenía el valor para decirle que sospechaba que _otra vez_ le gustaba Ginny, ¡Y menos aun que casi se habia peleado con Malfoy por su culpa!

Antes de que Harry pudiera seguir pensando en sus sentimientos por la pelirroja, Dumbledore se puso de pie dispuesto a dar la bienvenida de las vacaciones de Navidad, pero nadie parecía haber reparado en el hecho de que el profesor se habia parado.

-¡¡SILENCIO! –exclamó McGonagall perdiendo totalmente la paciencia – esto no es un circo! ¡Su profesor quiere hablar y ustedes no hacen mas que hablar sobre las estupidas vacaciones! ¡Acaso no tienen un poco de conci…

- Ejem… te lo agradezco Minerva –interrumpió Dumbledore en un tono mas sereno de lo normal –pero no es necesario subir la voz. Si todos ponemos algo de nuestra parte y nos escuchamos los unos a los otros, entonces también el Señor podrá escucharnos para llevarnos a su reino de gloria. Amén. Ahora de que hemos disfrutado de los alimentos que nos brinda el señor es tiempo de que comparta con ustedes unas palabras de reflexión por el sentido de la vida, sobre todo en tiempos de tempestad como los que estamos viviendo…

-¿Y a este caballero que le ocurre? ¿Por qué tanto Dios y gloria y no se que? –preguntó Parvati levantando una ceja.

-¿Es que acaso tampoco lo saben? –les dijo Ginny – Realmente chicos, a veces pienso que viven debajo de una piedra sin contacto con el mundo exterior.

-No Ginny, que a nosotros nos importe un rabano la vida social de los profesores no quiere decir que seamos ermitaños ni mucho menos –le respondió Lavender y luego se volvió a colocar los audifonos.

La peliroja la miró durante unos segundos y continuó – Como iba diciendo, escuché que durante las vacaciones Dumbledore fue a un seminario sobre la paz interior y como derrotar a los seres ocuros y no se que otros temas. Y para cuando volvió lo unico que hablaba era sobre la luz milagrosa y la purificación de los pecados y…

-Pues yo creo que tiene toda la razon –dice Hermione que miraba al profesor como si fuera su idolo -. Ustedes deberían escucharlo, el es un hombre muy sabio.

Todos la miran como si no pudieran creer lo que estaban escuchando cuando de pronto la Profesora McGonagall se pone de pie hecha un furia y grita:

-¡¡¡¡¡¡ESCUCHO MURMULLO! (N.A. Lease "escu**sh**o murmu**y**o")

Todos se callaron en el momento en que la profesora se volvía a sentar.

-Asi que ahora vayan todos a descansar pequeños angeles de Dios –continuó el prof. Dumbledore-. Porque mañana será otro día para enfrentarlo con fe y…

Pero ya todos se habian puesto de pie y se dirigian a sus habitaciones. Todos menos Hermione que seguía pegada a las palabras del anciano como si fuera lo mas importante del mundo.

Cuando volvieron a la Sala Común se sentaron un rato en los sillones frente a la chimenea y de a poco fueron subiendo hasta que quedaron solo Hemione, Harry Y Ginny.

-Bueno creo que es una hora prudente para que salga sin ser vista por Filch –dijo Ginny poniendose de pie.

-¿Salir? –preguntó Harry un poco mas fuerte de lo que habia querido- ¿salir a donde? -¿eran celos esos? ¡Estaba celoso!

-A una cita –repuso la muchacha sin notar el duendecito verde que se iba apoderando de a poco de Harry –me voy a juntar con GianFrancisco en la Torre de Astronomía.

-Pero Ginny, puede ser peligroso –le previno Hermione -. Está oscuro y la Sra. Morris debe estar rondando también. No puedes arriesgarte a que te atrapen harás que nos quien puntos.

-Si, si. Herms tiene razon. Los puntos, los puntos –asintió Harry. ¿Los puntos? ¡Le importaban un cuerno los puntos! No podía soportar que Ginny se reuniera a las tantas de la noche, en esa mini falda y en un lugar donde la luz era muy escasa. Y mienos con alguien que no fuera él. –Creo que mejor deberías quedarte.

-A no Harry. Tu también. De todas las personas yo creí que tu serías el que pondría menos problemas. Sobre todo si tomamos en cuenta que tu te escapas por lo menos dos veces al mes a "salvar el mundo" o a buscar posibles "planes maleficos".

Y luego de esto se dio media vuelta y salió con paso firme de la torre. Dejando a una Hermione sorprendida y a un Harry con la cara roja y el duende verde mas celoso que nunca.

------------

Bueno yo kreo que me quedó largo…

Aunk noc que tnto…

Jajajaj

Y noc

A beuno mis compañeros que leen…

No me srive d enada que em digan "oye me gustó la hostiria" si no em van a dejar review

Asi que ¡¡¡¡¡Escriban!

Eso

Jaja

Y grax a Donald que muy wne a su istora

Y e

Bye

Kapu


	3. Tú Serás Mio

**Disclaimer (o como se escriba) **Si bueno me descubrieron… soy J.K. Rowling. Y en mis tiempos libres me gusta escribir sobre mis propios personajes y subirlos aqui en FanFiction… ¬¬U es increíble que sea necesaria poner esta wea…. Pero es esto o demanda…así que... noc… disfruten el Tercer capitulo que demoró… pero llegó...

Siempre llega… inevitablemente…como Andrés que llega cada mes… (xD)

…

LEAN!

**Tu Serás Mío**

Ginny se dio media vuelta y salió con paso firme de la torre. Dejando a una Hermione sorprendida y a un Harry con la cara roja y el duende verde mas celoso que nunca.

Cuando la pelirroja se encontró a, lo que ella consideró como una distancia prudente de la torre Gryffindor, aminoró el paso. Se detuvo frente a un ventanal y pudo ver el bosque prohibido iluminado por plateados rayos de luna. Sonrió de forma casi maléfica.

Lo había logrado. Había puesto celoso a Harry Potter. Era obvio. El pobrecito no podía fingir. Y ella no podía dejar de provocarlo. Era como un impulso. Cada vez que rompía con él se sentía bien por un tiempo hasta que veía que él comenzaba a interesarse por otra.

-"No" –pensó –"Harry puede estar solo conmigo y con nadie más"

Era verdad que él no le gustaba como lo hacía cuando iba en 1ro o 2do, pero estar con El-Niño-Que-Vivió era mucho mejor que estar con un John Doe (por muy atractivo que este fuera).

Esta bien, reconozcámoslo. Harry Potter no era un Adonis. No me malinterpreten, tampoco era feo, pero encontrándonos Hogwarts había cientos de chicos tanto o mas atractivos que El Elegido.

Con sus manos grandes casi desproporcionadas con respecto a su cuerpo. Su cabello negro como el azabache que tenia un constante aspecto desordenado e indomable. Sus ropas generalmente más grandes que él, aunque con la túnica no era posible apreciarlo. Sus brazos largos, pero con algo de músculo gracias al Quidditch. Pero si había algo que aún cautivaba a Ginny eran los tesoros que escondían sus inigualables lentes redondos: sus ojos. Harry tenía ojos como los de ningún otro chico en Hogwarts. Verdes y llenos de coraje. Brillantes cuando era dominado por la adrenalina, y oscuros cuando lo cegaba la ira.

Aunque claro… los ojos no eran lo _único_ brillante que tenia Harry Potter. Eso brillante que tenía el-niño-que-vivió (además de sus ojos) estaba guardado en una bóveda en Gringotts y protegido por cientos de hechizos y maldiciones. Y es que de _eso brillante_ Harry Potter tenía por montones. Altas montañas de galleons, sickles y knuts protegidos por los más temperamentales gnomos del mundo mágico.

Y es que Ginny ya lo había decidido. Ella no sería una "pobretona" como el resto de su familia. No. Claro que no. Su vida estaría llena de lujos y placeres. "Por que me lo merezco" se decía una y otra vez antes de dormir. Y si para lograr su fortuna tenía que seducir al mismo Dumbledore, así lo haría.

-Además, Harry está loco por mí –murmuró para sus adentros-. Eso me hace el trabajo mucho más fácil.

Siguió con sus planes hasta lo que consideró era una hora adecuada para volver a la Sala Común. Cuando entró vio a una figura de cara a la chimenea, donde ahora solo había brasas, y que respiraba acompasadamente. Se acercó un poco y pudo distinguir la cicatriz en forma de rayo por entre el pelo que cubría la frente.

La muchacha se acercó y le susurró al oído "Poco…falta muy poco para que todo lo tuyo me pertenezca".

El moreno se removió en sueños al sentir el frío aliento de la muchacha tan cerca suyo, mas continuó durmiendo cuando ella se alejó escaleras arriba.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry despertó de golpe abriendo los ojos, mas tuvo que volver a cerrarlos inmediatamente, ya que un cegador haz de luz que se colaba por una ventana le daba de lleno en la cara. Una vez que se acostumbró al brillo trató de enfocar la vista mientras se preguntaba donde diablos estaba y por que tenía un insoportable dolor de espalda. La respuesta se materializó ante sus ojos: había pasado la noche en la Sala Común esperando por Ginny, pero se había quedado dormido. Trató de recordar la razón por la cual se había despertado tan agitado.

-"Una pesadilla, seguro" –pensó.

De pronto una frase llegó a su memoria.

"_Poco…falta muy poco para que todo lo tuyo me pertenezca"._

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al tiempo que las palabras retumbaban en sus oídos.

Hizo una mueca de dolor mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia las escaleras de su cuarto. Miró su reloj. Las 7:02. Le sorprendió lo brillante que estaba el sol, siendo que aun estaban en Invierno.

Llegó hasta la pieza que compartía con sus compañeros de curso y entró procurando no hacer ruido. En una cama mas alejada de las demás se podían escuchar los fuertes ronquidos de Neville. Harry aun tenía unos minutos para dormir antes de bajar a desayunar. Se quitó los zapatos y se acostó boca arriba sobre las mantas. De pronto lo recordó: Ginny.

La habías esperado frente a la chimenea hasta pasadas las 3 de la madrugada, pero finalmente el sueño lo venció. Él necesitaba ver la expresión de la chica cuando volviera de su cita. Por alguna razón esperaba verla entrar con una expresión de derrota en el rostro. Quería con todas sus ganas que su cita fracasara y que al encontrarlo ahí, él pudiera consolarla. Y con algo de suerte pudieran reconciliarse. Pero el entrenamiento de la tarde lo había dejado agotado y a pesar de que lo intentó no pudo mantenerse despierto.

-¡Estupido!- se dijo a si mismo- Perdiste tu oportunidad. Quien sabe que hizo con ese tal GianFrancisco anoche.

Golpeó su mano derecha con su puño izquierdo mientras imaginaba a Ginny de la mano con el apuesto chico de 4to.

Un sonoro ronquido a su derecha lo sacó de sus pensamientos asesinos.

-Si mamá, ya me cambié la túnica. Si, también me cambie de interiores. Los rojos mamá, los rojos –Harry rió tras escuchar los sueños de Seamus.

Volvió a mirar su reloj. Las 7:58. Se puso de pie de un salto y se dirigió al baño. Tras una corta ducha salió y encontró que Neville y Dean ya estaban despiertos. Mas Seamus seguía hablando entre sueños.

Dirigió su mirada a la cama que se encontraba a la izquierda de la suya. Mañana sería un gran día. Por fin volvería a ver a Ron tras un largo año de ausencia. A pesar de que recibía una carta a la semana en la que le contaba lo genial que era "Gringolandia", no podía evitar extrañarlo.

Recordó la carta que había recibido hacia algunos meses.

_Harry:_

_¿What's Up Man?¿Cómo esta todo por allá?_

_Aquí todo genial. Me la he pasado de maravilla este fin de semana. Me llevaron y a mi a todo mi curso a un parque gigantesco de diversiones. Todo hecho de colores y metal. "Disney" creo que era el nombre. ¡Y no me vas a creer lo que tenían! A UN RATON GIGANTE. Te lo digo..mi primera impresión fue salir corriendo. Pero cuando el profesor me alcanzó me explico que no era de verdad._

_¿Puedes creer que hay _Muggles_ que se visten de animales gigantes? Y lo peor de todo. ¿Sabías que a los niños _Muggles_ les encanta eso? Yo no lo podía creer. ¿Por qué razón le va a gustar a alguien ver a un ratón gigante? No me lo explico._

_Pero aparte de eso me lo pasé espectacular. Tienen unos vagones cuyos carriles se elevan al cielo y caen en picada. Ni siquiera el Expreso de Hogwarts puede hacer eso. También hay unos show donde los hombres se visten de vaqueros y se matan unos a otros. Te lo digo, estos _muggles _tienen una percepción muy rara sobre lo que es divertido._

_Anyway…te envío algunas fotos del viaje._

_Saludos a Herms y a los chicos._

_Nos vemos en un par de meses._

_Ron._

Y tal como lo decía en la carta, Ron había enviado algunas fotos. En la primera se veía a un Ron con cara de pánico tratando de salir de la foto mientras Mickey Mouse lo despeinaba y saludaba a la cámara. En la siguiente estaba el pelirrojo (aunque en la foto no se veía porque era a blanco y negro) con unas orejas de ratón y un inmenso cono de helado. Y la última, había sido sacada mientras Ron "paseaba" en una gigantesca montaña rusa a toda velocidad y gritando como si lo viniera persiguiendo el mismo Voldemort.

Harry bajó las escaleras hacia la sala común aun riendo por la carta. La Sala Común estaba casi vacía, yadebían estar todos desayunando. Eran mas de las 8 y solo le quedaban 20 minutos para comer algo. Se presuró y al entrar al Comedor busco a Ginny con la mirada y la encontró sentada junto a sus compañeras hablando animadamente. El moreno se sentó lo suficientemente cerca como para oir la conversación.

Ginny le sonrió al verlo pasar frente a ella.

-Entonces cuentanos Ginny –decía una de las amigas- ¿Qué tal te fue con GianFrancisco anoche?

El ojiverde se puso tenso al escuchar la pregunta. Se irguió en el asiento y evitó hacer cualquier ruido para no perderse la respuesta de la chica.

La pelirroja miró de reojo a Harry y luego respondió en un tono prudentemente alto como para que él la escuchara.

-Fue maravilloso. Ese chico si que sabe lo que una chica quiere –dijo mientras miraba cómplicemente a sus amigas. Harry apretó tanto el tenedor, que este se dobló ligeramente.

-¿Y cuando lo vas a volver a ver?- preguntó una chica morena que estaba sentada frente a Ginny.

-No lo se realmente –respondió dramáticamente como si estuviera en medio de un difícil dilema -. No creo que pronto. Además, creo que por el momento me dedicaré a chicos mas maduros –Una pequeña llama de esperanza se encendió en el corazón de Harry -. Como ese chico de 7mo de Hufflepuff, Zacharias Smith. –El moreno casi pudo sentir como un balde de agua invisible caía encima suyo y extinguía la pequeña llama.

Ginny vio como Harry contraía el rostro al escuchar la respuesta y sonrió para sus adentros. Definitivamente el chico no tardaría en pedirle que fuera su novia nuevamente. Pero lo que Ginny no se imaginaba, era que su respuesta provocaría el efecto totalmente contrario en el moreno.

Se levanto con aspecto derrotado y camino apesadumbradamente hasta las puertas del Gran Comedor. Al salir se topó con Hermione quien lo saludo alegremente, mas Harry solo hizo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza y siguió caminando hasta las puertas del castillo. Mientras caminaba en direccion al Lago, las palabras de Ginny retumbaban en sus oidos.

"_Fue maravilloso. Ese chico si que sabe lo que una chica quiere"_

"_Como ese chico de 7mo de Hufflepuff, Zacharias Smith."_

¿Smith? ¿A Ginny le gustaba ese rubio oxigenado sin cerebro? Definitivamente la había perdido. Ella lo había olvidado por completo. Lo suyo era una causa perdida.

"¡No más! Esta es la ultima vez que me enamoro de ella. Debo seguir adelante, seguir con mi vida. Concentrarme en cosas mas importantes, como el Quidditch y las clases."

Y con este pensamiento en la cabeza se dirigió a los invernaderos donde tenía su primera clases de la mañana.

----------

y…eso….

Bye

Kapu


	4. Aclaración

Aver… este es básicamente un cap de debería aver estado al comienzo…pero que tuve que acerlo ahora x la cantidad d reviews que me han dixo lo mismo

Si bueno…. como …algunos… ha podido apreciar…la historia no es demasiado fiel a la original…..de hecho si nos fijamos lo uniko que koincide son las locaciones, los nombres y la magia….estuve tratando de pensar en un solo personaje que fuera al original…y claro..no se me ocurrio ninguno….nisikiera Malfoy….ya verán mas adelante porke…

Ginny…de exo es la co-antagonista la historia ( junto cn Voldy) ….(x k x alguna razon he aprendido a odiarla…todo gracias a los fanfics…)

Los profesores son religiosos, histericos o corruptos…y Harry…bueno a mi parecer Harry es el mas fiel d todos…

Y bueno..ya que estamos aclarando…..la razon x la que todo son taaan diferentes es porke es una historia d la vida d mis compañeros d curso….

Y de lo que se supone que vamos a hacer al salir del colegio….(las estupideces que surgen en los recreos). Son puras cosas tontas…y exageradas…entonces yo pense…"hey, esto es bueno…voy a hacer una historia)….y asi surgió la historia.

Menos Ginny…que me salio super ultra mala….y se suponia que ella es mi mejor amiga (a quien le mando un beso..y que me perdone que yo no la kise hacer tan maldita!)

Y yo…bueno…yo soy Luna Lovegood…pero muy exagerada….no soy taaaaaaan trauma dl anime (…..¬¬……bueno un poko…pero n la istria lo soy mas)

En fin….la historia es absurda…totalemnete alejada d la realidad…son burlas d nosotros mismos..

Pero espero que les guste…kreo que si xk los reviews han sido d aceptación…. Y estoy casi terminando el 4to capa si ek lo subo en un par de días…

Lamentablemente…a diferencia d mi amigo Cedrick (Harry n al historia xD) ypo no tengo la capacidad d subir 1 capitulo x día….

A mi me toma DÍAS en terminar un cap decente…

Ahí cada uno cn su fornma d escritura…

Y eso…

Nos vemos en unos días…

y…

Besos a toooooooooos los que me dejaron review….. incluso a mi amiga k no lo izo…

Bye

Kapu

- Prøvehi†ø In Al†um -

Pd: Agradezco al destino ke nadie a encontrado la pifia (error) de la istoria…..y si alguien lo izo no lo a puesto…..

Les juro que al que lo haga le doy un premio…..pk es colosal…..y no se como la voy a corregir…pk mas adelante va a traer repercusiones….pero por ahora no me preocupo…

P


	5. La llegada de Ron

Bueno… aquí el nuevo cap…

Que demoré un poco….

Ya bueno…me demoré años…pero es que mi anti-musa me impedía seguirlo..

Los reviews:

**Vanne!!**: Jejeje… si crees que Ginny es mala ahora…espera a cuando crezca… pk es maldita maldita…

**MArk GriffinDor: **Sip Dumbledore religioso..y créeme no va a ser el único. Mil Grax x Tu Review!!

**Cedrick:** aaa… mi xiko FanFics…incomprendidos x siempre… aunk tu mas que yo… grax x soportar que kritike tus historias!!

**harry fan xD: **grax x leer…y si….es que en mi curso tenemos mucho tiempo libre xD

**Koushiro Yamato: **Sabesque es lo bueno de los fanFics? Que tú puedes elegir que leer.. yo x mi parte odio a Ginny así que no leo HarryxGinny. Tu puedes hacer los mismo y no leer los HermxHarry. Pk Ginny se pone peor. Pero x sobre todo..Nunca dejes d leer. .

X ultimo:

**James: _Felicitaciones!!!!!_** No debería haber tomado mucho para darse cuenta..pues que es lo primero que dice Ginny…si…me di cuenta cuando estaba escribiendo el segundo… te ganaste…haber..que puee ser?...noc…elige algo y me dices….un cap dedicado…o…que se muera alguien pero..terciario (así como Peevees o la enfermera) noc..ahí en un review me lo dices…

Y ahora x lo que vine…el 4to cap..

**Disclaimer (o como se escriba) **Si bueno me descubrieron… soy J.K. Rowling. Y en mis tiempos libres me gusta escribir sobre mis propios personajes y subirlos aqui en FanFiction… ¬¬U es increíble que sea necesaria poner esta wea…

**La Llegada De Ron**

"¡No más! Esta es la última vez que me enamoro de ella. Debo seguir adelante, seguir con mi vida. Concentrarme en cosas mas importantes, como el Quidditch y las clases."

Y con este pensamiento en la cabeza, Harry se dirigió a los invernaderos donde tenía su primera clase de la mañana.

Cuando llegó a los invernaderos pudo ver que ya todos sus compañeros estaban ahí.

Fue hasta el asiento que siempre ocupaba al lado de Hermione. Esta lo miró con aire preocupado. Pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para formular una pregunta, el chico le sonrió y le dijo:

-Estoy bien. No te preocupes. Solo tuve una mala noche de sueño.

-¿Fue…una pesadilla? –preguntó ella nerviosa. Sabía perfectamente que las pesadillas con Voldemort habían vuelto hace un par de meses.

-No, no –respondió él de inmediato. No tenía ninguna intención de alarmar a su amiga. Además, no estaba seguro de que la voz en su cabeza fuera del Lord –. Solo dormí en una mala posición.

Pero aunque su amiga no quedó del todo convencida, prefirió no seguir insistiendo. Ya se le pasaría cuando llegara Ron al día siguiente.

-¿Sabes a qué hora llega Ron mañana?- preguntó la muchacha luego de un momento.

-Se supone que llega en el tren de la mañana. Así que probablemente lo veamos a la hora de la comida –respondió algo más relajado y agradecido de que su amiga cambiara el tema. Realmente no quería confesarle a la chica que había pasado la noche en la sala común esperando a Ginny.

"Al menos no debo verla en clases" pensó apesadumbrado.

Y si tenía suerte no tendría que verla hasta el almuerzo. En ese momento sería inevitable pues no tenía ninguna intención de perderse la comida. Solo bastaría con sentarse lejos de la muchacha y ocupar su mente en otras cosas.

Ahí, con su cabello cobrizo y con pequeños destellos brillantes. Sus labios delineados por un contorno perfecto, su nariz respingada, aunque no demasiado, pero lo suficiente como para darle un aspecto elegante y sofisticada, su piel nívea…..

La línea de pensamiento de Harry fue interrumpida por la entrada de la profesora de Herbología… ¿Profesora?

-Todo el mundo de pie –dijo una voz mas ronca de lo habitual. -. Buenos días alumnos.

-Buenos días profesor….Sprout –dijeron algunos alumnos no muy convencidos. En el fondo se escucharon unos "Profesora Sprout", uno de esos fue proveniente de Parvati.

-Señorita Parvati, le he dicho desde comienzo de año que me llame "profesor" –dijo el, ahora, maestro de Herbología.

-Si, señor…lo siento. Es que todavía no me acostumbro a su…cambio –respondió la chica insegura.

-Como les he repetido en incontables veces –dijo el "hombre" con voz cansina-, los cambios de sexo son cada vez mas comunes en el mundo mágico. Así que por favor, díganme _Profesor _Sprout

Todos los chicos asintieron intercambiando miradas de incredulidad. Harry recordaba el 1er día de clases de ese año.

_**Flash Back**_

_Harry y Hermione se dirigieron a los invernaderos para su primera clase de Herbología sin Ron._

_-Es increíble –decía la castaña –Un año sin Ron. Creo que nunca habíamos estado tanto tiempo separado de él._

_-Bueno, técnicamente –le decía Harry mientras cruzaban la puerta – solo es medio año. Ron vuelve a finales de Enero. _

_-Pero no nos pongamos tan técnicos –dijo como restándole importancia -. De cualquier forma, ¿Qué vas a hacer con el equipo de Quidditch?_

_-Voy a llamar a audiciones en cuanto pueda. Hay varios postulantes que tienen posibilidades._

_-¿No querrás decir _varias? –_ pregunto juguetona Hermione._

_-¡Hermione, por favor! ¡Me ofendes! –Dijo el moreno mientras actuaba como si lo hubieran herido profundamente. –Yo soy un hombre totalmente profesional._

_Rieron juntos hasta llegar a sus asientos junto a Susan Bones y Justin Finch-Fletchley._

_-Hola Hermione. Harry –dijo el Hufflepuff -¿Cómo estuvieron sus vacaciones?_

_-Normales -contestó Harry mientras recordaba como había tenido que escapar de extraños objetos encantados que le llegaron por correo, y de cómo se había batido a duelo con un aprendiz de mortifago. Por suerte el joven tenía la puntería de un loro tuerto por lo que no fue tan difícil deshacerse de él. "Bueno eso es normal para mi" se dijo a si mismo._

_-Las mías estuvieron totalemnete espectaculares –exclamo emocionada Herm – Me compre un nuevo libro de Runas Antiguas y estuve todo el verano haciendo un informe de 30 metros de largo. ¡Solo Por diversión! –Terminó la chica con brillo en los ojos._

_Los demás la quedaron mirando incrédulos._

_-Wuau Herms. Tú si que sabes como disfrutar 3 meses de vacaciones –le dijo Susan._

_Pero justo antes de que Hermione pudiera decir algo entró un hombre de pequeño, regordete y de cabello cano. Llevaba puesta una túnica y un sombrero verde cubierto de tierra. _

_-Buenos días alumnos –saludó el hombre mientras dejaba un par de guantes sobre la mesa._

_-Buenos días profesor Sprout – respondió Neville._

_Todos miraron al chico de cara redonda en busca de una explicación. _

_-¿_Profesor_ Sprout? –Se escucho decir a algunos alumnos de Hufflepuff -¿es su hermano?_

_Ahora que Harry lo pensaba, el hombre si tenía un leve parecido con su profesora. Sobre todo en la forma d los ojos y la nariz._

_-Vamos chicos- Dijo el profesor -¿Es que acaso no me reconocen para nada?_

_Nada mas que silencio por parte de los alumnos._

_-Soy yo. Pomona…Pomona Sprout. –Dijo el hombre –Bueno…era. Ahora mi nombre es Roger Sprout._

_-Pero eso es imposible –dijo Hermione con autosuficiencia – por que Pomona es el nombre de nuestra _Profesora_ de herbología. Así que a menos que se haya hecho un cambio de…OH! _

_De pronto Hermione se calló y el profesor sonrió._

_-Un cambio de sexo, señorita Granger, un cambio de sexo._

"_Asombrados" es poco para describir la expresión en la cara de los alumnos. "Shockeados" o "pasmados" serían mejores adjetivos . En el caso de Parvati, "inconciente" es la palabra clave para describir su estado._

_-Pero..pero.. –tartamudeaba Harry -…pero ¿cómo?_

_-Simple. Magia. – contestó casi alegre el profesor. –Los medimagos de San Mungo Hacen Maravillas en un par de días._

_-¿Magia?¿Pero…_

_-De hecho, los cambios de sexo son algo muy común –se escucho decir a Neville que había levantado el dedo índice –. Un día mientras miraba un documental vi que un 2 de la población de Gran Bretaña…_

_-Si, si, Neville –lo cortó Dean._

_-Bueno el señor Longbottom tiene razón ahí –continuó el "hombre" –estos cambios son muy comunes en estos días._

_-¿Pero…Por qué? –Preguntó Hermione –eso va en contra del plan natural del Señor._

_-Bueno mis razones no son algo que deba discutir con mis alumnos en el primer día de clases ¿verdad?. Ahora si son tan amables de colocarse los guantes para…_

_Pero la, ahora consiente, Parvati tenía la mano alzada._

_-Dígame Señorita Patil. Aunque le advierto que si tiene cualquier relación con mi "cambio" no tendré inconveniente en restarle puntos a su casa._

_Parvati bajo la mano inmedietemente mientras algunos Gryffindors reían por lo bajo._

_**End Of Flash Back**_

El profesor no estaba de un humor particularmente alegre esa tarde.

A la más mínima interrupción explotaba como lava ardiente. Incluso Neville tuvo que soportar una dura reprimenda luego de romper un masetero por cuarta vez.

Nadie se atrevía a pedirle instrucciones. Nadie, excepto cierta chica de pelo castaño que escuchaba música despreocupadamente.

A Lavender no parecía importarle mucho lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Era ella y su Kurt Cobain (N.a. Vocalista de Nirvana).

Su aspecto había cambiado radicalmente luego de que conoció la música _muggle. _Paso de ser la chica mejor vestida a la más indiferente. Ya no se peinaba y se sentaba de cualquier forma.

No era que el resto se quejara, porque verdaderamente les gustaba que ya no fuera la chica engreída que solía ser. Incluso los profesores habían agradecido el cambio. Pero por sobre todos, el profesor que le tenía mas "simpatía" era Sprout.

-Lavender…….¡Lavender! –le susurro Parvati a si amiga.

-¿Me hablabas? – Le respondió esta en tono cansado como si se estuviera despertando.

-Si. Necesito que le pidas al profesor otro par de guantes, por que la planta se comió los míos. –dijo mientras apuntaba a una enorme planta que en estos momentos terminaba de tragar uno de los dedos del guantes, y terminaba con un gran eructo –¿Ves?.

-Mmmh.. –respondió Lavender mientras se ponía de pie pesadamente.

-Profe… -comenzó la chica.

-¡¿Y AHORA QUE QUIEREN?! –exclamo el profesor al verse interrumpido nuevamente. Pero su semblante cambio radicalmente cuando vio de quien se trataba. –O discúlpeme señorita Brown –¿El profesor estaba siendo…acogedor? – ¿Qué desea? ¿Más tierra? ¿Otro masetero?

-Guantes –respondió la muchacha con poco interés, mientras seguía escuchando su discman (_dicman_. como diría mi profesor jefe..hjajaja)

-Claro guantes, guantes… -dijo mientras se daba vuelta y se dirigía rápidamente a un estante algo desarmado. Una vez allí comenzó a buscar frenéticamente. –Guantes..Guantes…-murmuraba cada vez más nervioso

Harry y sus amigos tenían las caras de desconcierto más increíbles que se hubieran visto nuca. A pesar de que no era la primera vez que ocurría. Últimamente el profesor miraba mucho a Lavender. "_Demasiado" _había dicho Parvati.

-¡Aja! ¡GUANTES! –exclamó triunfal el profesor –Aquí tiene señorita Brown. ¿Necesita algo más?¿Una mesa más grande?

-No. Gracias Prof.. –le respondió sin interés.

-Oh por favor querida. Llámame Roger. –Le dijo con una voz ¿_provocadora_?, que la chica no notó pues ya se había puesto el audífono y caminaba hacia su amiga arrastrando los pies.

Cuando llego a la mesa con sus amigos no pudo ignorar las caras de impresión que la rodeaban.

-Toma –le dijo a Parvati pasándole los guantes. -¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó al resto.

_¿Qué esta chica es ciega o que? _se preguntaban todos

-No…nada –respondió Harry.

Tal vez era mejor axial. No creía que fuera una buena idea decirle a su amiga que su profesor le estaba coqueteando.

El resto de la clase siguió _normal_. Incluso para neville que rompió el masetero otras 4 veces.

Hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo.

Harry entró al gran comedor junto con sus compañeros y evito mirar a Ginny cuando paso a su lado. Se sentó lo más alejado que pudo.

Tomó una porción de cada cosa y se dedicó de lleno a comer.

Sus amigos conversaban animadamente sobre un tema que Harry no tomo atención.

De pronto las pertas del gran salón se abren estrepitosamente. La luz los enceguece a todos durante una fracción de segundo.

Cuando todos volvieron a enfocar la vista pudieron ver que justo bajo el arco de la puerta se encontraba una figura alargada. Vestía una camisa hawaiana y unas hojotas (Chalas) naranjas. Usaba lentes, una gorra y tenía una tez extremanadmente morena.

Se quitó los lentes y dio una rápido mirada a las mesas.

De pronto levantó los brazos y exclamo.

-What's up? Did you miss me?

Nadie respondió.

De pronto Harry vio un pequeño mechón pelirojo bajo la gorra.

-¡¿¡¿RON?!?!

Jajajaja mas lo que me costó terminar este capitulo

xD

ya Bye


End file.
